1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking device such as a microwave oven for cooking an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-185736 discloses a cooking device that comprises a cooking device body with a heating chamber for heating an object and with an electromagnetic generating section for generating cooking heat in the heating chamber. This cooking device further comprises an exhaust duct that is provided on the top of the heating chamber to discharge air in the heating chamber from an exhaust port to the outside and a fan that is utilized for supplying air from the outside into the heating chamber. This cooking device is configured to discharge the air, which is supplied into the heating chamber by driving the fan, from the exhaust port to the outside through the exhaust duct.
In such a cooking device, an electromagnetic supply unit supplies electromagnetic waves generated by an electromagnetic generating unit to the heating chamber, and then an object kept inside of the heating chamber is heated. In addition, driving the fan supplies air to the heating chamber, the air contains hot air and steam that are generated by the heated object, and then the air is discharged from the exhaust port to the outside through the exhaust duct.